On Your Toes
by Invader Sah
Summary: There's many ways to keep people on their toes. Jump out in front of them, give them creepy grins...When it comes to Hakuba, Kid prefers to use a more...creative method. Maybe very vague HakubaKaito undertones, companion peice to Incompetent


_Sort of kind of a sequel to my last fanfic...apparently Cady is now a member of the force, just cuz I need someone to be...._

_XD I have nothing to say, really. Just Kid being his usual irritating self. Maybe very mild KaitoxHakuba undertones, I guess?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I do own Cady and Saska; Saska will never appear again after this fan fiction. Cady might**

**

* * *

**

"Uhm...Hakuba....what is that?" The question had a trace of hesitancy, as if the speaker really wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Which he probably didn't, something the rest of the task force had learned quite some time ago.

"My lunch." Came the calm, collected response. "A bacon and tomato sandwich, with three slices of bacon, two slices of tomato, three leaves of lettuce, 2 slices of 80% whole wheat bread, and exactly one table spoon of mayonnaise."

There was a long pause; Cady _still_ wasn't used to Hakuba's compulsive habit of giving more description then was ever necessary. Couldn't he have just said, a BLT on whole wheat? Honestly? But that wasn't the main topic on hand. "Okay..uhm...what are you doing to it?"

"Pulling it apart to make sure Kid hasn't hid anything in it." The answer was, again, given rather flat, as if Cady should already _know_ all this. But the detective was brand new to the force, so wasn't quite used to all the...oddities about his fellows.

Blinking slowly he gazed at the carefully separated sandwich, then watched as, apparently satisfied with his examination, Hakuba proceeded to put it all back together. "He...does that often?" Seriously, did the thief have _nothing_ better to do then hide things in Hakuba's food?

To his question the detective merely shrugged, biting into his sandwich without hesitation. "Often enough to warrant caution."

"Pretty much after every heist, as a matter of fact." A cheerful voice spoke up as Saska - one of Nakamori's trusted police officers - sauntered into the lunch room the two detective's were in, with the good humored smile he always wore. "Sometimes just randomly, to make sure Saguru-San is on his toes."

Cady rose both eyebrows at that, looking from Saska to Hakuba before frowning. "How often does he hide things in other people's food?" He inquired; Saska looked thoughtful, absently ticking off on his fingers before giving a shrug and a grin.

"Very rarely. Before Saguru-San became an official member of our force, Kid used to select people at random. But nowadays, he seems mainly focused on Saguru-San." Saska stated with a nod, taking a seat at the table and pulling out his own lunch.

"Hey, Saguru-San, I'll trade you my milk for your coffee." Saska bargained; the detective shot the officer a weary look then finally nodded, obediently handing over the mug and accepting the carton.

Meanwhile, Cady was lost in thought; well, this was interesting. Certainly suggested something about the infamous thief - he had some sort of interests in Hakuba. Whether or not he just enjoyed messing with the detective was still up for debate. If, of course, it was really as bad as they said it was...

The newbie detective was jerked from his thoughts when Hakuba suddenly began to choke violently, having just taken a sip from his carton milk. "Saguru-San!" Saska yelped, lunging forward to smack the detective on the back.

With one loud cough, and an echoing chang, the small red ruby bounced across the table. There was a long silence as all three detective's stared at the gem, then turned to stare at the newly opened milk. "...But..it was closed..." Cady pointed out helpfully; the awkward quiet stretched on.

Then Nakamori's loud, booming, and highly irate voice split the air. "_Why is Saska unconscious and in the broom closet_!?"

Two sets of eyes instantly snapped to Saska; who was suddenly wearing an eerily familiar grin on his face, and whom batted his eyes at them when he noticed they were looking. "Well, glad to see I can still surprise you, _Saguru-San_." Kid drawled in his true voice; Hakuba's eye twitched violently, and a look sank into his face that clearly said the disguised thief had less then five seconds to run.

A five second start Kid took to his full advantage, leaping to his feet and shooting off, Hakuba following him while screaming several violent profanities.

Meanwhile, Cady blinked from where he was still sitting at the table. Apparently, it _was_ that bad...

* * *

_No, I don't know /how/ Kaito managed to seal the gem in the closed milk....-shrug- Magic?_

_R&R!_


End file.
